When a workpiece such as a body of an automobile is painted, a painting device (a rotary atomization painting device) as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2600390, for example, is used. By rotating a bell-shaped cup to thereby discharge paint, and jetting shaping air toward the distal-end-side outer peripheral edge of the cup, this painting device atomizes the discharged paint and applies the paint to a workpiece. Moreover, the jet direction of the shaping air of the painting device is directed along a tangent to the outer peripheral edge of the cup when viewed in a front view (see FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent No. 2600390).